


What Mickey Kneaded

by Squiggle_giggle



Series: Massage [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bouncer Mickey Milkovich, Fist Fights, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Ian Gallagher, Relaxation, Workplace Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: Injured at work, he gets a massage to soothe his aching body. He soon finds out he will get more than he bargained for
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Massage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	What Mickey Kneaded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I got a massage this week and instead of relaxing and enjoying it, this story popped into my brain.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Mickey was in pain. Not excruciating pain but that throbbing, all-encompassing numbing pain that you can feel constantly, even if you try not to think about it.

It started two days ago; he had been working security. He stilled worked at Old Army but he had also picked up some night shifts working as a bouncer at a bar. It paid better and the bribes he got to let people in were pretty sweet.

It was around 2 am, puffing away on a cigarette when a mountain of a man tried to make his way into the bar. After politely (well as polite as Mickey could be) telling him he was denied access, the man lost it. Swearing and threatening Mickey before the man shoved Mickey. It quickly escalated, the man trying to fight Mickey, while the brunette easily gave him a beat down. Mickey had the upper hand until the other man tackled him to the ground, the brunette landed awkwardly against the gutter, his left hip taking the brunt of it painfully.

Soon the police arrived and took him away while Mickey could hardly stand. It didn't feel like anything was broken but man was he bruised the next morning. Ever since that night, that throbbing, constant pain refused to leave, he had taken the next day off work as he was laid up in bed. The morning after he woke up with no sign of improvement, so that's how he found himself standing in a Massage Parlor, bent heavily on the reception desk as he filled in the forms.

"Alrighty, paperwork looks to be in order," the receptionist said after Mickey pushed the clipboard back. "Just take a seat and Ian won't be too long."

"Ian?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Yes, Ian will be your Massage Therapist today. Is there an issue?" she asked curiously, no judgement in her tone.

"Just didn't think I'd be getting rubbed up by a dude," Mickey muttered, hissing in pain when he tried to stand upright.

"I'm sorry all our female therapists are booked; I can reschedule you if you are uncomfortable with a male therapist."

"No, its fine," Mickey sighed, uncomfortable wouldn't be the word he would use. Awkward and not trying to pop a boner was the images coming to mind.

After a few minutes, Mickey propped against the reception desk still because there was no way he could sit comfortably, a tall redheaded man approached him.

"Hello, I'm Ian, come through," Ian said as he motioned with his hand to one of the treatment rooms. As Mickey limped to the room, he couldn't help but think just how screwed he was, this man was an Adonis. Tall, broad shoulders, his arms were bulging with muscles, stupidly good looking but had a warm genuine smile that instantly put Mickey at ease. This was going to be one hell of an awkward massage.

"So… Mickey," Ian said looking down at the clipboard the receptionist had previously given him. "I'll give you a minute to disrobe, you can place your belongings in the allocated tray then once you are completely undressed there is a towel to cover yourself with when you lay down."

"Wait," Mickey's head snapped up halfway through his instructions. "' Completely undress?'"

"Yes," Ian nodded like it was a completely normal thing to ask a person you have never met. "so, just place your belongs in the tray, lay down, relax and I'll be right back." With that, he left the room

"Alien looking motherfucker needs to buy me a drink first," Mickey grumbled to himself as he gruffly took off his clothes before getting on the bed and putting the towel over himself.

This was fucking weird; he had only gone to this place because his boss recommended it and was paying for the session since he was injured on the job. It looked like a higher-end business but being asked to remove all his clothes? It felt like he was back at the Rub n' Tug, not that he ever let one of those skeevy whores touch him.

Ian returned, walked into the room, turned off the lights and started playing some soothing music.

"Music ok?" Ian asked adjusting the volume.

"Be better if you played some Metallica."

"I meant the volume but sure," Ian chuckled, the music quickly changing to Heavy Metal on a low volume. Mickey smiled to himself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So, Mickey," Ian started, placing some oil onto his hand and Mickey's back as he so introduced it to the skin, long slow hands moving up his spine. "I noticed on your client card that you mentioned having some lower back issues."

"Yeah, some dumb fuc- sorry."

"I don't mind," Ian assured.

"Some dumb fuck at work decided that getting into the bar was important and he wasn't going to let me stand in the way. Threw me into a gutter for my troubles."

"Hope you got in a few hits yourself," Ian laughed, his hands skimming in an effleurage motion on Mickey's back.

"You bet your ass I did," Mickey told proudly, "I would have been fine if the dickhead didn't trip and take me down with him. The dude was easy 300 pounds, surprised I wasn't crushed to death."

"Dangerous line of work you have."

"It pays the bills," Mickey shrugged.

Mickey kept quiet for most of the massage, surprisingly enjoying the experience. Ian used a firm pressure, he wasn't into the light touch of a relaxation massage, he liked it where it bordered on an assault to the body. Deep, forceful hands that knew how to get into every nook and cranny and work out those deep-seated knots. What can he say, he likes it rough ok?

Ian kneaded his neck and shoulders, petrissage hand movements as he worked his magic on the tense areas. He didn't even realize his eyes were closed, feeling himself start to relax as deeper pressure increased with slower movements, increasing his circulation and the wonderful feeling of his muscles being stretch.

Mickey involuntarily flinched when he felt the towel being moved lower, his whole ass was on display now. He was ok with it until he felt hands starting to knead at his bruised hips, causing him to buckle. Ian, ever the professional, continued on, massaging the tender area, his hands skimming over his ass.

"Getting a bit fucking handsy there red," Mickey warned playfully.

"All part of the service," Ian laughed.

"Thought this was a credible business- ssk," Mickey hissed as his hip was being pulverised.

"Your hip and glute are incredibly tight," Ian explained, now using his elbow to massage his hip. "which puts pressure on your sciatic nerve, probably why you have been having some shooting pain down your legs."

"Ah, yeah," Mickey said dumbly, he hadn't even mentioned it.

"If the muscle pain isn't released it can do some serious damage to the nerve. That's why I need to get 'handsy'"

"So, nothing to do with wanting to touch it because it looks fantastic?" Mickey asked coquettishly.

"Well, that's just a bonus," Ian laughed, Mickey took that as a win.

The massage continued on; Mickey wasn't sure if it was normal the amount of time the Redhead spent massaging his ass. He wasn't complaining, it felt pretty fucking good. It had been a long time since he had been touched this way if ever come to think of it. He had had a bit of a dry spell lately, not in the mood to go out for a meaningless fuck or to be touched by a faceless, sweaty stranger. But this, this was nice.

A few times Mickey thought his therapist was taking some creative liberties. The redhead's hand would slip down his crack or he would knead a particular area for a long time. Maybe it had been a long time since he had gotten laid but he was 99.9% sure that Ian touched his dick multiple times.

Ian applied more oil to his hands and settled around his upper thighs, thoroughly working the underside of his ass cheek. His strong hands curving around each other working out the tense muscles before working on his hamstrings and calves. Both of his warm hands were wrapped around his right foot, Ian stroking the pad of his thumb from the heal, along the sensitive instep and finally working out the tension on the arch of his foot. Mickey heard the other man messing with something off to the side and quickly returned, a hot towel was placed on his back, slowly moving up and down his body, removing the oil which felt heavenly.

"Turn over for me," Ian instructed, lifting the towel and looking away to give Mickey an ounce of modesty as he laid on his back. The redhead worked on Mickey's neck, moving along his shoulders and along his arms, the brunette could help but notice how close their faces were as Ian leant over him. Mickey closed his eyes and took some deep calming breaths as he tried to focus on anything else, the massage felt surprisingly intimate and he was one good rub away from this situation becoming extremely awkward.

"Alrighty," Ian said with a contented sigh. "Take your time getting up, you can meet me at the front desk when you are ready."

"Thanks," Mickey said, slowly opening his eyes as Ian left the room. Mickey slowly got off the massage table and… huh, no spasms in his left hip. He retrieved his clothes, put them on and smiled in satisfaction as he could move without resembling a cripple old man.

Once dressed he made his way to the front desk and found Ian waiting for him, who handed him a glass of water.

"You need to keep hydrated," Ian instructed, smiling when the brunette drained the glass.

"Will do," Mickey replied.

"Take it easy for the rest of the day, no more bar fights."

"No promises," Mickey smirked, Ian rolled his eyes fondly.

"Your boss has paid for three sessions, so I can rebook you in two weeks?"

"If he's paying, book me in."

"Ok, here is your appointment card," Ian said, sliding it across the desk. Mickey picked it up and looked at the card curiously when he saw a number on there that didn't belong to the business. "if you have any trouble in between appointments, give me a call. Or if you want to call me for something else..."

"Huh," Mickey said in realisation, flipping the card over, looking at the number.

"Did I read this wrong?" Ian asked, doubt in his voice.

"No, no" Mickey assured with a flirtatious smirk, pocketing the card. "Now I know for sure you touched my dick on purpose. See you in two weeks Red or maybe sooner."

With that, Mickey turned to leave, not before enjoying Ian's stunned face, hearing his melodic laugh follow him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can all hear you saying 'Aw man, why no smut?'
> 
> Fear not, there will be a part 2 to this story, so make sure you keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Love Squiggle
> 
> PS
> 
> That part where Mickey is pretty sure Ian touches his dick. Im like 99% sure that happened to me during my massage (but I'm a girl) or the massage therapist had no concept of personal boundaries lol


End file.
